


Master of Persuasion

by missusk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Raihan is a good boyfriend, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, it's just 4k of fluff, leon is overworked, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missusk/pseuds/missusk
Summary: Being the Champion for so long doesn’t mean Leon’s work gets any easier. Prepping for a new season stresses him to the max, paper cups make him cry, boyfriend Raihan helps him feel better.---Literally just indulgent cuddling and sweet kisses. That's it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Master of Persuasion

“Leon, you need to go to bed.”

“I’m fine,” Leon said, though his sentence was punctuated with a yawn. “Just a bit longer, I’m almost done.”

Leon and Raihan were holed up in Leon’s Wyndon hotel room. He had a room rented out long-term, as the Gym Challenge season was fast approaching and his apartment was being renovated, and the reigning Champion had plenty on his plate. Although normally the president and vice president were on top of things, their extended conference in Alola and multiple cancelled and rearranged flights left Leon in charge, and it was a flurry of activity as everyone tried to figure everything out. Things were going as smoothly as they could given the circumstances, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a blanket of stress that laid over the Pokémon League Headquarters, or over the shoulders of Galar’s undefeated Champion.

Leon had tried to be patient with the constant demand of his time and attention, and was trying to learn everything as quickly as he could, but he was often on the brink of exploding every day the past few days. Although he was familiar with the politics of a workplace environment, being the president _and_ vice president _and_ undefeated Champion simultaneously wasn’t something he had bothered practicing before now. Earlier that day, he finally snapped, and called Raihan after one of the paper cups in the hotel didn’t have a bottom, so the water went right through it. Raihan told him he would be there in a few hours and wouldn’t take no for an answer, seeing as Leon was fuming (and sniffling) about a paper cup, especially when there were a dozen other functional paper cups right next to the bottomless paper cup.

“That wasn’t a request,” Raihan sighed. “Come on, or I’m going to pick you up.”

“Please don’t, Rai,” Leon replied as he squinted at the papers in front of him. “Really, five more minutes, then I’ll be done.”

Raihan sighed again, stepped forward, pulled Leon’s hair off his neck, and kissed the top of his head.

“Five minutes,” he said. “I’ll lay your things out for you.”

“Thank you, love.”

Leon rubbed at his eyes. The opening ceremony was quickly approaching, and there was still so much to be done. He had been attempting to finish writing his opening ceremony speech, but his latest draft was rubbish too, so he chucked it in the bin with a huff. Perhaps he could look into his training schedule. Although the League kept promising to help him, he was without an assistant for the time being. The last one he had was terrible, the one before that was fired for snogging with one of their co-workers in a broom closet, and the one before that was fired for trying to snog with Leon in a broom closet. He didn’t want to tell Raihan, he found out anyway, and half of his Pokémon team had to hold him back when he tried to kill the guy.

So, Leon attempted to set his own schedule after receiving billions of requests and demands from HQ. He had an exhibition match with Gordie coming up, and he needed to organize everything else he was doing that day, since their match could run long, but Gordie was awfully fickle, so if he wasn’t feeling like battling it could be shorter than he thought, so that could give him more time to stop into that school that he had been meaning to visit, or perhaps he could move that to-

“Love, it’s time for bed.”

“One more minute, just one,” Leon replied. “I just have to finish my schedule.”

“One more.”

Alright, where was he? Right, the school. Or no, did he move that to next month? That school was on a break, weren’t they? Or was that the boarding school in Hammerlocke? No, he visited that one already, that was the one with the snotty kid that told him his hair made him look like a girl. Wait, what was he doing? Yes, his schedule, his exhibition match with Gordie. Alright, so if it ran long, then he wouldn’t add anything else to the day. Oh, wait, he didn’t schedule any time for eating. Maybe he and Gordie could grab something after their battle. But they talked a lot, so maybe he could just come back and make something himself, or maybe just skip lunch that day-

Raihan pulled Leon's hair off his neck again, and pressed his lips to the top of his head. Leon rubbed over his eyes and tried to roll the tension out of his shoulders.

“Want me to get that for you?” Raihan hummed as his fingers trailed over the tension in Leon’s neck, then the tension in his shoulders. 

Even though Leon hadn’t responded, Raihan was already pushing at the knots in his neck with his knuckles. Leon grunted, and his eyebrows pulled together.

“Geez Leon, you’re crazy tense.”

“Yeah,” he sighed as he looked over his schedule again.

“Let’s think about it tomorrow, how about that?” Raihan said. “It’s bedtime, no more minutes.”

He gave Leon a decisive pat on his shoulders, wheeled his chair out from under the desk, and turned it. Leon stood, stretched, and flopped into a hug. Raihan pat him on the back again, then shooed him to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change. He had pulled out Leon’s comfiest pajamas for him - the really soft ones with the Dreepy with Santa hats on them. He liked wearing Raihan’s shirts to sleep in, though. He forgot to ask if he would bring one for him, but he brought one for him anyway, and folded it on top of his Santa Dreepy pajama pants.

Although Leon readied for bed, he continued to mull over his other responsibilities. He had a few interviews scheduled for the next week, so he needed to prepare for those. Most of them were with respected organizations, but Sonia had warned him about a few of them and their reputation with twisting words. He supposed that would be natural with any media, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to being scorned on a television screen, but that didn’t make it any easier. He should probably look over that list again, actually, and see which cities they would be hosted in. There were some in Wyndon itself, but he needed to double check when that one in Hulbury would be. Ten more minutes of working shouldn’t hurt, then when he was done, he could go right to sleep. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and stepped back over to the desk. As he was rustling through the papers, he heard Raihan from across the room.

“Lo-ove.”

Uh oh. That was the voice Raihan used when he wanted something. He couldn’t focus on him right then, though, because he just had to figure one more thing out. Where did he put that list?

“Huh,” he muttered. 

“Won’t you come to bed?”

“I just have to find something first.”

Raihan sighed.

“Ugh, shoot,” Leon mumbled. He forgot it in the HQ building, didn’t he? It wasn’t far, he could grab it quick. When Leon started toward his coat and shoes, Raihan seemed to read his mind, and met him in the middle.

“It’s late, Leon, and you’re already not feeling well. Who knows what kind of people are out in Wyndon at night? Stay here with me.”

Leon tried to peer around him, though his eyes kept flicking to his, especially when he looked at him like that.

“I won’t be long,” he muttered. Where did he leave it? He pulled on his jacket, only for Raihan to slide his hands over his shoulders, under the fabric, to slowly pull it off again.

“Please?” Raihan said with a small smile. “I’ll be so worried about you.”

Leon paused, still trying to remember where he left that interview list. Raihan gently pulled Leon’s arms out of his sleeves, and set his jacket over the chair.

“You make _me_ feel safe,” Raihan continued. “You’re so strong, and you’re brave, and I sleep so much better when you’re here.” 

Leon swallowed, and curled his fingers around his jacket on the chair. He was still staring at his shoes, though his gaze flicked to Raihan every so often.

“Please Leon?” Raihan said. “Will you please stay here with me?”

His eyebrows pulled together, and Raihan tilted his chin up. Leon met his gaze, his soft smile, and he breathed out a sigh.

“Um… okay,” Leon said quietly. “But I have to figure out one more thing before I sleep.”

“You’re not sitting at that desk any longer, your posture is terrible.”

“Fine, I’ll sit on the bed, I’ve just got to read something over.”

The League wanted him to look over potential changes to the opening ceremony, so Leon grabbed his page of notes as Raihan led him by the hand to the bed. They both crawled under the covers, Raihan sat against the headboard, curled his arms around Leon, and Leon settled himself against him as he read over his notes. Raihan set his head on Leon’s shoulder, and Leon carefully ran his fingers over the hem of his shirt.

“You’re terribly good at getting your way,” Raihan sighed, though Leon could hear the smile in his voice. “Do you want help figuring out your one more thing? Because you really need to get some sleep, Mr. Champion.”

Leon nodded. He peered over his notes, and his brow furrowed. One of the potential changes was to pick him up from the hotel instead of letting him arrange his own travel. He unintentionally let out a mournful sigh.

“Raihan?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think the League respects me? Is it embarrassing that I get lost all the time and that I’m late for things?”

Raihan’s eyes softened, and he squeezed him tighter.

“Is that what you’re worried about? Of course they respect you, and I’m not just saying that because you’re my boyfriend.”

“You’re not lying?”

“Leon,” Raihan sighed. “I could never lie to you. I think you’re doing a brilliant job, just like you always have been.”

Leon nodded, and gently tucked his head under Raihan’s chin again.

“The League wants to come pick me up,” he said quietly. “Instead of trusting me to get to the opening ceremony myself.”

Raihan chuckled.

“You are exhausted, and you’re not reading correctly. You’re looking at last year's schedule – Rose is getting picked up, not you.”

He pointed at the markings on the page, and Leon breathed out a sigh. That seemed to satiate him, so he nodded, and tucked his head under Raihan's chin again. Raihan softly pulled the paper from his hands, and set it on the nightstand. 

“Just a little longer, just one more thing,” Leon mumbled as he tried to reach for the paper again.

Raihan’s hand slid along Leon's arm and pulled it back to him. He curled his hand around Leon’s waist, then gently rubbed his knuckles behind his shoulder blades. Leon unintentionally let out a hum.

“Can I rub your back again, love? You’re awfully tense.”

“Um… yeah,” Leon muttered. So they _did_ trust him and respect him. Should he get a ride anyway? Or could he come in on Charizard? He was torn from his thoughts when Raihan smiled, adjusted beneath him, and laid down. He held his arms out for him, and Leon turned his head away.

“I… I can’t sleep yet.”

“Come lay with me, Leon,” Raihan said softly. “I’ll feel so much better if you lay with me.”

Leon fiddled with his thumbs, and glanced back to Raihan’s outstretched arms. He couldn’t focus on him, he had work to do. He couldn’t focus on his arms, on his chest, and his inviting smile or his lips or his hooded eyes.

“I want to rub your back, and it’ll feel so much nicer like this.”

“Raihan,” he grumbled. He turned his head away again, and shook out the thought of his warmth and how comfortable he was.

“I love it when you’re next to me.”

“S...stop it,” Leon mumbled as his cheeks tinged pink.

“Please love? Will you please let me hold you?”

Raihan sat up again, and brushed his thumb over Leon’s lips. The heat was flaring in his cheeks when Raihan gently curled his arms around him and trailed his fingers up his back. He tried not to shiver, and Raihan held Leon’s head to his chest as he leaned against the headboard.

“Doesn’t this feel nice?” he whispered. Leon nodded. He hadn’t seen Raihan in a long time, and it _was_ nice to have him here... Raihan slowly leaned back a little farther, and whispered again. “You’re so warm, and you’re so soft, and I can barely stand having you so far away.”

He leaned back a little farther, turned, and laid Leon against their pillows. When Leon squirmed, Raihan quickly trailed his fingers over his back, rubbed his knuckles against his tense muscles, and curled his other arm around him. Leon would probably never get used to having Raihan so close.

“See? Isn’t it so much more comfortable like this?”

Leon hesitated, then let out a yawn. Raihan combed his fingers through Leon’s hair, and Leon sighed as his consciousness started to slip. Then his eyes shot open and he pushed himself away.

“I know what you’re doing!” Leon huffed.

Raihan raised an eyebrow and leaned towards him.

“Y-you’re… you’re,” Leon stammered as the heat rose to his cheeks. “You’re trying to seduce me! Into going to sleep!”

“Am I?” Raihan hummed. He gently reached out to him, tucked Leon's hair behind his ear, and leaned closer. “I just want to feel you curled around me, that’s all, just like the night we first started dating.”

“S-see?” Leon stuttered as he tried to scramble back. “You’re doing it again!”

“Don’t you remember that night, love?” Raihan purred as he crawled towards him. “I do. I think about it often, actually. You fit so perfectly in my arms, and ever since then, I feel empty without you there.”

Leon swallowed hard, and his eyelashes fluttered when Raihan trailed his finger down his cheek again. 

“Won’t you lay with me? Just for a little bit?” Raihan asked.

Leon tried to furrow his brow, but just blinked a few times when Raihan leaned closer. Raihan wove his arms around Leon’s waist, gently pulled him into his chest, and lightly curled his legs around him.

“Just for a minute, love?”

His eyes fluttered closed when Raihan kissed him. He delicately kissed him again, then kissed his cheek, then slowly trailed his lips down to his neck. After another soft kiss, Raihan whispered again.

“That’s all, won’t you do that for me?”

“Um, okay, one minute,” Leon mumbled as he tried to open his eyes again. “B-but just because you came all the way here. One minute then I need to work for a little longer.”

“You’re so good to me,” Raihan hummed, and gently kissed him again. “I love you so much.”

They tucked themselves beneath the covers, and Raihan pulled him to his chest. He heaved out a satisfied hum, and so did Leon. Leon tried to keep his eyes open, and tried to continue calculating his plans for the week to come, but it was certainly getting challenging when Raihan kept combing through his hair. When Leon opened his mouth to say it had been one minute, Raihan quickly leaned in, and kissed him tenderly.

“I’ve missed you, you know,” Raihan said, and he kissed him again. “I’ve missed you so much. But you’ve been working so hard, and I’m so proud of you.”

“Hmm, thanks,” Leon hummed when he kissed him again. It was getting harder to open his eyes. “I’ve missed you too.”

Raihan kissed him softly, slowly, then held his head against his chest again as he combed through his hair.

“Stop it, Raihan,” Leon mumbled. He yawned again. “Stop trying to… to…”

“...Seduce you?” Raihan whispered against his ear. Leon thought he would be used to those Butterfree in his stomach after a year of dating, but apparently that wasn’t the case either. 

“Um… y-yeah. I can’t sleep yet,” he said, though he couldn’t stop another yawn from escaping.

“I’ll have to work a little harder then,” Raihan hummed. “Let me help you relax.”

He rubbed over Leon’s back in big, slow circles, and Leon let out another sigh. When he tried to slide out of bed, Raihan pulled him back, flung a long leg over his thighs, curled one arm around his waist, and stroked the other across his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, then tucked his hair behind his ear.

“You’re so warm,” Leon breathed. Raihan chuckled and kissed him lightly again. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

He had been so lonely lately. He hadn’t been able to spend much time with his Pokémon, and so much time away from his family and from Raihan was draining. Each kiss and each smile and each hug he offered him seemed to fill his reservoir a little bit, and Leon smiled against Raihan's lips when he kissed him again.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Leon mumbled again.

“You are so exhausted,” Raihan sighed. “Please, go to sleep.”

“Jus’ one more minute,” Leon mumbled. He weakly attempted to reach for the nightstand again, though it didn't take much for Raihan to pull his hand back again and flick off the light.

“I love you, Leon.”

“I love you too,” he said quietly. He was so warm. “Thank you for coming up… was your staff mad?”

“No, love. We can talk about it tomorrow, okay?”

“Mmkay.”

Raihan kissed him again.

“Was this your plan all along?” Leon mumbled as the black of sleep swirled behind his eyelids.

“Yup. Go to sleep.”

“I like it when you seduce me,” he hummed again as he slipped in and out of sleep.

“I… that is interesting to hear,” Raihan said as he pursed his lips. “And I am not going to think about that too much because you are half asleep and don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Mmkay,” Leon sighed, and nestled against Raihan. “I love you, love. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yes, go to sleep,” Raihan chuckled.

“Mmkay.”

Leon yawned, nodded, and as he finally drifted to sleep, he thought that perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if he took the morning off… Raihan would have to be awfully convincing, but, he didn’t think he would mind being convinced again.

\--

The blaring of his alarm startled Leon into consciousness. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, smashed his hand around on the nightstand, found his phone, and swiped his alarm off. The tinny bursts from his alarm were replaced with the soft morning chirps of the neighborhood Pidoves, and the quiet wind that whispered through the cracked hotel window. As soon as he motioned to set himself up on his elbows, Raihan grumbled.

“No, stay with me,” Raihan whined groggily. He was already tightly curled around Leon, but once he tried to move, Raihan laid against him, hooked one leg around his, and nestled his face into the crook of his neck.

It was like lifting tectonic plates when Leon tried to lift his eyelids again. Leon gave a half-hearted squirm from beneath him, and like he predicted, that only made Raihan curl around him more securely.

“I have to get ready for work, Raihan,” Leon mumbled as he ran his fingers through Raihan’s hair, who hummed out a sigh. “The people need their Champion.”

“Don’t go to work,” he whined again. “I need you more.”

Leon chuckled sleepily, and lightly trailed his fingers over Raihan’s head, behind his ear, across his forehead. He wove his fingers through his hair for another few minutes, and jolted out of his half-conscious state when his second alarm blared. He turned that one off and kissed the top of Raihan’s head.

“As much as I want to stay and cuddle, I need to go to work, love,” Leon said.

“Take the morning off. Take today off. Take the rest of your life off and cuddle with me forever.”

“I’m afraid cuddling doesn’t pay the bills, Raihan.”

“Not with that attitude,” he mumbled again as he breathed out another sigh.

“You want me to cuddle for money?” Leon asked groggily. “I don’t think I’m well-suited for that line of work.”

“Not with other people, just with me,” Raihan said. “I’ll pay you by kissing you.”

“How endearing,” Leon said as he chuckled again. As he tried to push him off, Raihan leaned up, and pressed his lips against Leon's. His eyes were still closed, he barely made it to his mouth, and his kiss was a little sloppy. He tried again and his aim was slightly more accurate, though his lips dragged down Leon's face when he went to lay his head on Leon’s chest immediately after.

“Alright,” Raihan said, though the word was embellished with a yawn. “There’s your paycheck, now you can stay.”

“That’s it? Two kisses? That’s what my cuddles are worth to you?”

“I can give you more later, and then a little bit more than that later too,” Raihan hummed with a sleepy smile. “But you can’t have it if you don’t stay.”

Leon gasped.

“You’re leveraging with me now?” he replied. “You won’t kiss me if I go to work?”

“I’ll always kiss you,” Raihan said, and he leaned up for another kiss. He at least got the corner of Leon’s mouth before plopping down again. “But I won’t let you wear my shirt.”

Leon’s lower lip stuck out.

“Actually imma take it back righ’ now,” Raihan mumbled. He slid his hands under Leon’s shirt and lazily tugged the fabric higher. It couldn’t lift very high, as Raihan didn’t bother moving out of the way as he laid on top of it. He gave up pretty quickly.

Leon yawned, patted Raihan’s hand that was resting on his stomach, and lifted the other one to his lips. After a light kiss to his knuckles, he set his hand down, and tried to squirm out from underneath Raihan again, especially when his third alarm rang.

“I’ve got to finish my speech for the opening ceremony,” Leon said as he slowly slid his leg out from underneath Raihan. “I’m meeting with a sponsor this morning, then I’ve got an interview.”

“I’ll write it for you,” Raihan said as he leaned forward, grabbed Leon’s leg, and tucked it back under the covers. “Hi Galar, my name is Champion Leon, I have a boyfriend and he’ll beat you up if you look at me and Pokémon are great and welcome to all the new Challengers the end.”

“Wow, that was really good.”

Raihan chuckled and nestled closer to him. His fourth alarm blared and they both groaned.

“How many alarms do you have?” Raihan mumbled as he turned his head away.

“As many as it takes,” Leon said as he swiped the alarm off. “Alright love, get up, I’ve really got to go.”

“Can’t they let you have the morning off?” Raihan asked. “You really have been working non-stop for weeks, Leon. Me and your mum are a little worried about your health.”

Leon rubbed eyes with his palms.

“You’ve been talking with my mum?”

“Of course,” Raihan said. “I love your mum, we have tea or lunch together almost every week.”

“You do?” Leon said as his lower lip stuck out again. “Aww, Raihan, I love that, I love you, I love my mum. Come up here and let me kiss you.”

Raihan chuckled again, and easily returned his kiss. Easily returned his second one, too, as well as the third. Leon sighed again.

“Well… maybe taking the morning off wouldn’t be so bad…” Leon contemplated. “I can’t really remember the last time I had time off…”

“See?” Raihan said. “You’re the Champion. You’ve got to take care of yourself if you want to keep doing such a good job, and the League should understand that. What would they do if you burnt out? They just wouldn’t have a Champion and that would be awkward.”

“Yes, definitely awkward,” Leon said with another chuckle. He stretched, flopped against his pillow again, and pat Raihan’s head. “Alright, you win. I’ll take the morning off.”

“Yaaaaay,” Raihan said as he curled around him even tighter. “Cuddle with me forever.”

Leon reached for his phone again, swiped his fifth alarm off before it rang, and dialed the office. It wasn’t a very long conversation - they were surprised he hadn’t asked for any time off yet, in fact, and recommended he take the day off to recharge. Rose and Oleana would be calling in via video conference that day to help organize things anyway. Leon set his phone back onto the nightstand, Raihan picked it up, and turned it off completely.

“Good work,” Raihan smiled. “I’m proud of you.”

“I love you,” Leon hummed as he kissed Raihan’s temple.

“Love you too,” Raihan whispered.

They both eased in and out of sleep for a few hours, content to spend the day in the covers and each other's arms. Even when Leon tried to get up again, Raihan managed to persuade him to stay in that bed for the rest of the day, then did an even better job of persuading him to stay in that bed that night.


End file.
